Harry Potter and the Sailor Scouts
by Orlando-Gurl-2004
Summary: Serena and the gang get thrown through a warp and come out in Forbidden Forest. After they meet everyone at Hogwarts, they have to try and fix whatever it was that brought them here, so they can go home. many crushes. Sorry about the confusion. R&R. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Serena!" Rei yelled, trying to get her bag back.

"Get your own! I need this." Serena yelled right back, remembering that she lost something, and thinking it was in here.

Finally when she got the bag away from her, Serena ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Now to look for that crystal." Serena said to herself.

The Crystal wasn't actually hers, but she was trying to get it so Luna or Ami to see what was making everyone come back for the third time, and seemed to be warping Earth.

When she got it out of the bag after she found it, she opened the door, hiding it behind her back, and gave Rei her bag back.

"There! You can have your stupid bag." Serena said, having now put the gem in her pocket.

"Finally. I'm going back to the Shrine." Rei said, stomping off.

"Good, and meanwhile, I have to go to Ami's house." Serena said softly.

Once she got there, as planned, Luna was waiting with Ami.

"Hi Serena. Lets have a look at that Crystal." Luna said, walking over to the table.

They examined it for a couple of hours, when there was an earthquake.

"AH! What's going on Luna?" Serena screamed in a high pitch voice.

"I don't know, but calm down. You're screaming is hurting my ears." Luna said, trying to hold out the sound.

When the quake finally stopped, they weren't in Ami's house anymore, but they were in a forest surrounded by trees, and everyone else was there. All the Sailor Scouts, and Darien as well.

"What happened? Where are we?" Rei asked, looking around her.

From behind them, they heard some noises that they had never heard before. They could see the end of the trees.

"Quick, over there." Serena yelled, running towards the edge.

When they all got out, they stopped and stared.

"What is this place?" Luna asked, looking at the Castle.

"I don't know, but I want to go home." Rini piped in, going over to Serena.

"We'll get home soon." Darien said, coming over to both of them.

I know the chapter is short, but it's just to start things off. Please R&R. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter notes: **

**Mamoru: Tuxedo Mask.**

**Ami: Mercury.**

**Rei: Mars.**

**Makoto: Jupiter.**

**Usagi: Moon.**

**Minako: Venus.**

**Michiru: Neptune.**

**Setsuna: Pluto.**

**Haruka: Uranus.**

**Chibi-Usa: Chibi-Moon.**

**Hotaru: Saturn.**

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, running to catch up with him.

"What is it?" Harry asked, turning around.

"There are some very weird people outside, and no one will go near them. I don't know why, but professor McGonagall asked me to get you." Hermione replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards where she was.

As they were running along the halls, Harry saw several people that he knew, and he also saw who he could only guess were the new people out by Hagrids hut.

"Ah. Potter. There you are. We have been asking all around the school if anyone knows who it is out there, but no one seems to, so I was wondering if you knew." McGonagall said, turning towards him.

"No, but Hermione said that you were wanting me to go out and see them." Harry said, feeling that he wasn't hearing everything she had to say.

"Well, yes it would be helpful. And you're doing that sort of thing all the time anyway, so Professor Snape suggested that you would like to go out, and see who the newcomers are." McGonagall said, stumbling a bit when she saw the way Harry reacted at Snape's name.

"I suppose I could, but just because you asked me, not because of Snape." Harry said, his eyes narrowing slightly and turning to go outside.

"Just be very careful Potter. We don't know what they are able to do." McGonagall called after him.

When Harry got outside, it seemed that everyone in the school was watching him as he walked towards Hagrids hut.

When he finally got to them, and it seemed like it had taken all day, he tried to find something to say, but couldn't figure out what would be okay to say since he didn't know if they would get offended.

"Can you help us?" The male asked, turning towards him and taking off his top hat.

"I don't know, what do you need help with?" Harry asked, his hand on his wand just in case.

"We don't know where we are. We don't even know how we got here." One female with slightly bluish hair said. Harry found himself gawking at her. She kind-of reminded him of Hermione.

"Well, uh, this is Hogwarts, and its in England." Harry said, not sure what they meant by 'here'.

"Wow! You mean we got to England from Japan?" One of the girls with blond hair asked. She seemed kind-of…different.

"You came from Japan?" Harry heard himself asking. He didn't know he was asking it till it was done. "I'm sorry, I guess that's not my business. It just came out."

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves." The male said, taking it upon himself to make sure that introductions were made. "I'm Mamoru."

The bluish haired girl went next. "I'm Ami."

Then there was another girl, with black hair. "I'm Rei."

And one with brown hair. "I'm Makoto" 

Then the girl with blonde hair went next. "I'm Usagi." Harry also noticed that she had her hair in balls on top of her head.

Another girl with blonde hair went next. "I'm Minako"

And a girl with kind-of greenish hair went after her. Though her hair was the lighter greenish. "I'm Michiru"

Another girl with dark greenish hair went next. "I'm Setsuna"

Then went a girl with dark blonde hair. "I'm Haruka"

After her was a girl with pinkish hair. "I'm Chibi-Usa"

Then the last girl went. She had black hair. "And I'm Hotaru. And these cats are our cats, Artemis, Luna, and Diana"

"Hello. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He said, hoping that they wouldn't be like everyone else here.

"Nice to meet you. We were hoping that you would help us figure out how to get home." Mamoru said, shaking his hand.

"Well, I can try, but I don't know what I'll be able to do. You can come and talk to the Professor though. Professor McGonagall could probably help you more than me." Harry said, starting off towards the school.

"Thank you." Ami said, the first one to start off after him.

When they got up to the school, nearly everyone was there to see the 'weird newcomers'. Harry couldn't see everyone, but he was sure that he saw most the people that he knew.

Harry took them to McGonagalls office where she had last been seen, and everyone seemed to be acting like Harry was a hero again, simply because he had the courage to talk to these people, and to go near them.

"I'm curious." Ami said, trying to get past all the awkward stares with some kind of conversation. "How did you learn Japanese?"

"But I don't know Japanese. I'm speaking English." Harry said, with a puzzled look on his face. "I thought that you were speaking it too. How did you learn English?"

"I suppose that it's just something to do with how we got here, but it seems that we are all speaking our own language." Ami said, wanting to get her computer out, but not knowing if it would be okay here.

"I guess we'll just have to get home, pretty much by ourselves then, if we can't even figure out how we're speaking their language, or ours, whichever it is." Usagi said, staying close to Mamoru.

When they got to McGonagalls office, Harry knocked on the door, and then waited for it to open. When it did, he ushered all of them into the room away from all the curious stares and people.

"Ah Harry. I see you've brought them to see me." McGonagall said, getting up from her desk and having her hand inside her robe just incase she needed her wand.

"Yes. They have some questions that they were hoping that you might be able to answer." Harry said, pushing them up to the front of her desk.

"I will help as much as I can, though I'm not sure what I'll be able to do." McGonagall said, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"Well first of all, do you know or can you find out how we got here?" Usagi asked, walking up in front of everyone else.

"Usagi! You don't just go up and ask someone that! You have to be more discreet, or at least polite!" Rei said, though inwardly laughing.

"I understand why you act this way. To answer your questions…Usuga…-" McGonagall said, trying to pronounce her name, though knowing that she got it wrong.

"It's Usagi." Usagi said slowly, not quite sure how to pronounce this ladies name either.

"Usagi, I don't know how you got here, but I'm sure somehow we can find out. I will consult with the Headmaster, as much as I can anyway." McGonagall said, trying her best afterwards to learn their names, and making sure they knew her name, and motioned for Harry to take them back out so she could think.

As Harry took them and introduced them to people who they asked about, or came up to them, it took a long time to get to the dorms so they could stay there.

"Here are some extra rooms and beds. You girls will be sleeping in here, but since men can't go upstairs, 'since they are less trustworthy' then you'll just be sleeping in an extra bed in the same dorm as Ron and me." Harry said, pointing the women upstairs.

"Could you help us in some way with our stuff?" Chibi-Usa asked, her backpack seeming to get heavier.

"No, otherwise the stair will give way to a ramp, and no one will be able to get up." Harry said, explaining the best he could quickly. "I'd better show you where you'll be staying. Um…dinner's in an hour."

"Oh good! I'm starving." Usagi said, instantly brightening up.

"I'll see you later." Mamoru said, walking off behind Harry.

"You know. That Harry is actually kind of cute." Rei said, then realizing that she said that out loud. "Just a little though!"

"Rei likes Harry!" Usagi said, pointing her finger and jumping up and down.

"You guys, stop. We should go and check stuff out." Ami said, starting towards the stairs.

As they tried to figure out which rooms were theirs to use, a girl with red hair came up the stairs.

"Can you help us please?" Ami asked, seeing her right before she went beyond them.

"Um…sure…I guess." She said, her eyes wide at them. "Oh! My name is Ginny. Ginny Weasley. It's nice to meet you." She said, putting her hand out to shake theirs.

As they went through the introductions again, Ginny led them to their rooms, and helping them figure out everything she could help them with that they had questions to.

When each walked up to their beds, they saw robes like the ones everyone else was wearing.

"Are these for us?" Makoto asked, picking the one on her bed up.

"Yes. The headmistress doesn't really like your clothes. Here we all have to wear robes. I suppose you better hurry to get cleaned up and put those on, dinner will be starting soon." Ginny said, walking over to her own bed and changing her robes.

After they had all gotten ready, they walked down to find the boys waiting for them. When Mamoru turned around and saw Usagi in robes, he nearly laughed out loud.

"What? What's so funny?" Usagi asked, seeing his face.

"Nothing…meatballhead." Mamoru said, using his old term for her out of habit when she did something weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they got down to the dining hall, everyone turned to stare at them, like they had two heads or something.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Usagi asked Harry, staying as close as she possibly could to Mamoru.

"Because you are all so different to us, and we don't get that very much. Plus the fact that you speak a different language and are from a completely different country. Plus they are trying to see if they should try talking to you." Harry said, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. When he noticed that they weren't sitting down, or more precisely, everyone but Usagi wasn't sitting down, he motioned for them to take a seat.

"Go ahead. No one will bite you. As long as you don't sit next to Fred and George Weasley. And you might want to watch out for them too, they like to play tricks on people. If you find a dung bomb, or something of the sort, just ignore it, or something like that. Maybe run, so Filch doesn't think that you did it." Harry explained, still trying to eat his dinner at the same time.

"Harry! Calm down. The food won't be cleared for some time. You have time to eat and explain everything to them, and if not, then I'll help." Hermione said, thinking that he was acting like he hadn't seen food in weeks, and thought he wouldn't ever see it again.

"I'm just making sure that I don't get interrupted by Dobby again." Harry said through a mouthful of food.

Hermione just tried to ignore him, though still rolled her eyes at him. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." Hermione said, sticking out her hand, and making sure to get a good look at all of them.

They went around and introduced themselves, then watched and listened as everyone around them did the same thing. They still hadn't eaten, except for Usagi, so Harry sighed and realized he had a lot of work to do.

"You better hurry and eat. You don't have much longer till they clear all of it."

"But I don't see anyone to clear it, so there must be more time." Makoto said, pulling a plate of chicken wings towards her.

"See them? Of course you won't. They're under us. You don't ever see them, or you aren't supposed to. I still think it's cruel that they have to do all this work without any pay. It just isn't right. Harry, maybe I could start giving out the buttons again, maybe more people will listen this time." Hermione said, bouncing in her seat a bit.

"Hermione, you're about the only one to really care. Just ignore her mate's, she's loony." Ron said, going back to his pie.

"Ron!" Hermione said indignantly. "It's positively cruel that they have to do all this work, and they get nothing for it!"

"That's not exactly true. You know Dobby, and how he loves being able to be here, and serve 'Mister Harry Potter Sir!' If there's one thing that is quack though, it's Dobby always being so…proper. Besides, they love to work, and they get food and a place to live where they're appreciated and where they won't be mistreated, except maybe by Slitherin." Ron said, through a mouth full of blueberry pie, topped with whipped cream and with ice cream to help it all down.

"I don't understand all of this. How come they don't get paid?" Ami asked, pulling out her computer and putting some data into it. "They would be loosing roughly, twenty three thousand, four hundred and sixty two yen for six months."

"They don't get paid, because they're house elves, and it's the way things are done. Plus they won't except pay. Except Dobby, who loves all the hats and scarves that Hermione has knitted." Harry said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh." Ami said, looking back down at the food, having trouble eating it now. "Well…are we allowed to help?"

"You'd have to ask Dumbledore about that." Ron said, still eating his pie.

"Who?" Usagi asked, not knowing what the conversation was about, but hearing the name, and how weird it was.

"The Headmaster." Harry said, a puzzled look on his face, and pointed to a man with a long white beard, and glasses.

"Oh!" Usagi said, looking back down at her dinner/desert.

"Rini…?"

Everyone turned to see who it was, and almost immediately Rini shot out of her seat.

"Pereru!" She gave him a big bear hug, then realized everyone was staring. "How did you get here?" She asked, pulling back and blushing.

"I don't know, but I've been looking for someone that I know so I would know how to get back, or maybe get back with them. Then I saw you." Pereru quickly explained sitting down next to Rini in the seat they made for him.

After a couple of hours, everyone was really getting to know all the newcomers, but still weren't exactly comfortable with them, and the Sailors weren't comfortable with a lot of the people here, like the ones that liked to wear green.

"It's even an ugly green. I don't see how they can stand to wear it." Usagi said to Hotaru.

"Usagi. You really shouldn't say that. Maybe it means something, but we don't really know so we shouldn't judge." Ami said, in her quiet way, making it very hard to be able to hear her.

"Well I doubt it. I mean, the other peoples colors don't mean anything, so why should theirs?" Usagi asked, indignant as always.

"Well maybe because they don't have very nice colors!" Rei said, choosing now to fight with Usagi.

After a war of seeing how far they could each stick out their tongues, they realized that the headmaster was trying to speak.

"Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts. We have some new visitors, which we will introduce after the usual announcements from Mr. Filch." Dumbledore said, sitting down to let him take over what attention he could hold.

"Ami, have you figured anything out yet?" Usagi asked, or really whispered since it seemed that people were actually trying to pay attention.

"No, but maybe if we figured out how England worked, and why we're here then we can go home." Ami said, then turned back to the speaker.

"Oh! Fine!" Usagi said, a bit too loudly since Filch turned her way and growled that if people would pay attention, maybe there wouldn't always be so much trouble and mischief.

"Fat chance of that!" Neville Longbottom said, eyeing Harry, Ron and Hermione when he said it.

Everyone at the table sniggered, knowing what he was talking about. Usagi, however, thought he was talking about her and grew very indignant.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" Usagi started to yell, then remembered she was supposed to keep quiet, and took it down to a whisper.

"He wasn't talking about you. Hermione, Ron, and I always get in trouble. It's like a tradition or something that every year we have to get into the most trouble. We don't really try, but it just always happens that way." Harry explained, leaning around Endymion.

"Oh. Okay then. Sorry I snapped at you." Usagi said, surprising nearly every one of her companions. When she finally looked around at them, her eyes widened. "What?"

"You were actually beginning to be polite. I think everyone is so surprised that you're not being such a slob." Rei said, taunting her.

"Why don't you shut up Rei? You never apologize for anything either, and it's about time that I start acting like an adult. Maybe you should start taking lessons." Usagi said, leaning across the table to be able to whisper harshly without to many people hearing her.

"Stop. Both of you." Ami said, taking Luna's place as referee.

They both quieted down, since everyone was now listening to the Headmaster again.

"Now, if you would all please make sure to follow these rules, and do as well as you have always done, I'm sure everything will be fine." He finished, then sat back down to talk to, who everyone was later told, was Professor McGonagall.

While they all filed out of the room, Usagi and Rei were fighting again. They started walking up the stairs, and Usagi suddenly stopped her insult at Rei.

"Can't think of anything to say, 'meatball head'?" Rei said, using Mamoru-sans name for her. Or really, his old name for her.

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Luna asked.

"Luna! How? What happened?" Usagi asked, running up to her and giving her a quick hug.

"I don't know. But I went to take a nap since I couldn't go with you to get something to eat, and I woke up like this, although I had to borrow a robe from your friend." Luna said, whispering the last part to Usagi.

"Wow! I love this!" Chibi-Usa said, running up and hugging Luna.

While they were walking back to their rooms, Luna and Usagi, and pretty much everyone else kept looking at everyone and noticing that everyone kept looking at Luna.

"Why is everyone looking at you Luna?" Hermione asked, looking around at all the boys.

"I don't know. I've never had anything like this happen before except for whenever I've spoken as a cat." Luna said, trying to hide behind everyone else in the group.

"Well, you are really cute." Ron said, then as if he realized what he just said, he blushed.

"I-I am?" Luna asked, taken back.

"It's true." Harry said, earning an evil from a boy nearby hearing him talking to her.

"Oh. Well then, thank you for the compliment." Luna said, blushing herself and looking down.

"No problem." Harry and Ron both said, looking away from her.

"So do you have any idea how we might get back home?" Luna asked Ami.

"None so far. We'll have to stay here for a bit longer it looks like." Ami said, checking her computer again.

"Alright. Well, lets just make the best of it then." Makoto said, walking ahead of everyone. "Lets get some sleep. I'm tired."

"So am I." Usagi said, covering her mouth for a yawn. "I agree with you on making it the best we can though. I'm not sure I'll really like it here, but we should at least try, shouldn't we?"

"Absolutely." Mamoru said, taking her hand as they walked.

As she fell asleep, Usagi thought about her family, and wondered what they were doing with her gone.


End file.
